


scary storys

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows





	scary storys

johnathan wake up wake up wake up yay your up you know why your here johnathan you bitch you slept with the slut of a girl samantha (jessica points to samanthas bloody blungend body slumped over on a wall) you know what i want to do i do this she stabs his arm and makes a deep cut and licks the knife this is for me she stabs into the cut and pulls down cuting his arm open and than cuts his other arm saying this is for britney and giveing her hiv she grabs the sides of flesh and pulls it apart she than says this is for all the girls you gave stds she cuts off his dick and takes the bloody body part with gloves on proveing that noone wants touch his dick and drops it in the garbage disposel and turns it one she than says and this this is for everyone who youve wronged she stabs him and slices down killing him with one last shreik she cleans up and dumps the body in the woods along with samanthas and jermanys


End file.
